Drabbles
by Lady Blackfire
Summary: a bunch of drabbles that i wrote, various fandoms, BTVS, POTC, X-men, WK, LOTR


****

I own nothing.

The Hidden Secrets Challenge  
fandom: BTVS  
words:121  
  
Spike grinned to himself. It was business as usual for the scoobies. Just another night or brawling and slaying. Just one more fight, one more kill. For every one else it was business as normal. His duster slapped out behind him as he spun to avoid a long dagger. One hand flew out for balance and connected brutally with the witches face. Spike blinked as nothing happened and then swore, grabbing for his head and screaming. Buffy'd dust him if she knew. The chip didn't work. He was free. Free to do anything he wanted, and he didn't care. What he wanted was to be right where he was. Fighting along side all of them. Fighting for Buffy, not with her.   
  
**Bright of Day, Dark of Night  
fandom: BTVS  
words:114**

****

For I have sworn thee fair, and thought thee bright,  
Who art as black as hell, as dark as night.  
-William Shakespeare, Sonnet #147  
Sometimes things blurred. Darkness, light, right and wrong. But sometimes you were the only one who noticed, and the only one it mattered to. Faith Wilkins shook her head. But when other people notice , that's when you get fucked. You end up in jail. Just because for one moment, the lines blurred. Not that it mattered anyways. She shook her head. No one ever said I was all cherry goodness, all innocence and light. I'm a slayer. I kill things. That's what I was born to do. I'm not a good little girl. I'm a bad ass. I just... I just messed up and killed the wrong thing. So now I'm even darker.   
  
**Freezing Flames  
fandom:POTC  
Words:117  
  
He touches me, and I'm lost. Trapped in this beautiful blaze of fire and heat and passion that freezes me where i stand. I can't move for one long moment. I don't want to move. The burn sweeps over me and I can't resist. Its strikes hard, a bolt of love and lust and happiness. Each time he touches me. Its the same. He laughs and its a log flames licking at my spine, it makes my knees weak. Its just heat, when he touches, just fire and flame and hot lust that makes me shake. Jack Sparrow makes me burn. He lights me aflame and burns my bridges and I wouldn't have it any other way.**

****

fandom:LOTR  
words: 117  
  
Tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow / Creeps in this petty pace from day to day / To the last syllable of recorded time, / And all our yesterdays have lighted fools / The way to dusty death. Out, out, brief candle!  
Macbeth (5.5.19-23), Macbeth  
  
'There's nothing left. Nothing but endless tomorrows that I will never fully see. That I will never truly feel. Endless draining days where death creeps ever closer. The clock ticks, always in my head. Telling me of what I had, and what I loose as each tick, each tock makes its petty presence known.'  
  
Frodo stilled his hand and looked at what he had written. He sighed and gingerly placed his hand over the still throbbing scar on his shoulder. Almost four years and still, he left this place it would never heal. He had only two options, seek the cold embrace of death, or seek for brighter days on a shore that never fades or fails.

****

They Say That Things Change, My Dear  
fandom: X-men  
words:146  
  
when you gonna make up your mind  
when you gonna love you as much as i do  
when you gonna make up your mind   
cause things are gonna change so fast  
all the white horses are still in bed  
i tell you that i'll always want you near  
you say that things change my dear  
-Tori Amos, "Winter"  
The smoke curled around her ears, and she grinned, knowing that if she got caught, not only would she be in trouble for smoking, she'd be in crap for stealing the cigars. Breaking into Logan's room hadn't been easy. But She'd done it while he was distracted with Jean. 'Jeanie' she mocked silently. 'Damn it Logan, make up your fucking mind.' She thought. 'One minute you worship the ground she walks on, the next you look at me like I'm some sort of changeling, grown up before your eyes and irresistible.' She shook her head and took another long draw. 'You know how I feel. You know, and you keep saying that I need to wait and make up my mind. Well my minds fucking made up, and its not going to change.' Rogue sneered at the world in general and then ground out the cigar beneath her boot.   
  
**Character Death  
fandom: LOTR  
words: 138**  
  
It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Her mind raced frantically, trying to get around the sight before her. Elves don't die. Not like this. They grow impossibly old and beautiful. They sail to another shore and live, never ageing, never dying. Not covered in blood at the bottom of some cliff. Struck down by a miss-step, cursed by their inability to fly. It was so stupid, so stupid and mortal. Eowyn cried then, clinging to Legolas's hand. It had been her miss-step, that had caused his fall. Legolas had caught her, but had slipped and fallen. Eowyn cried, surrounded by his friends as she clung to his hand and let his blood seep into her dress. When it was over, and the agonized breathing fell silent, she stood and walked away. No one dared meet her eyes.   
  
**Sex!  
fandom: POTC  
pairing: Jack/Will  
words: 112  
warning: m/m slash**  
  
Heavy breathing was all that could be heard in the tiny room. Desires that had been suppressed for to long were being unleashed. Hands in hair, nails scraping harshly along skin, teeth nipping and biting. The tear of cloth as buttons proved to annoying to contend with. Lips met tenderly, and harshly, as tongues darted out to lick and circle and tease. Rough hands trailed over smoother skin, caressing and grabbing as they went. Tanned skin moved next to whiter skin. Moans filled the air. Then finally two heads were tossed back in mutual abandon.  
  
"Jack..." Whispered Will Turner, but was cut off by a firm kiss.   
  
"No words luv. No words."

****

snapshot  
fandom: HP  
words: 127  
Ginny stared at the object in her hands. It smiled charmingly at her and blew a tiny magical swan out of the frame. She blushed. Draco would never do such a thing in real life. But when she had taken the picture, he had seemed in such good spirits. It was reflected mostly in the picture. Usually smiling, usually waving, the tiny picture that she kept hidden, always made her smile. A shadow fell over her and she froze, tucking the picture up her sleeve before looking ever so slowly upwards. Draco stood over her, silent for once, but smirking. For a long moment, neither of them moved, then Ginny slowly stood and walked away, feeling his eyes burning into her back until she rounded a corner.   
...   
  
**The Candy Challenge  
fandom: Weiss Kreuz  
words 150**  
Omi stared suspiciously down at the basket that sat on the doorstep. It was wrapped rather gaudily in red and pink paper. A tiny card had his name on it. There was nothing else to signify who it was from, or what was in it. He picked it up and shook it carefully. It didn't tick, just rustled in a completely non-ominous way. He carried it carefully into the flower shop and sat it gently on the counter. His teammates gathered round, curiosity bringing them closer. Omi slowly undid the ribbons and pulled aside the paper to reveal a teddy bear gaily festooned with pink ribbon, holding a large chocolate heart.   
  
"Its just a valentines day present." Omi said, reaching for the soft bear. "I wonder who sent it." Outside the shop, mission accomplished, a solitary red head shouldered his way through the crowds, a soft smile on his face.   
...

**The Virginia Woolf Challenge  
fandom: BTVS  
words: 116  
  
"Things have dropped from me. I have outlived certain desires; I have lost friends, some by death... others through sheer inability to cross the street."**  
  
Rupert Giles swore under his breath and dropped the letter. He stared up at the ceiling for a long slow moment. Ethan Rayne was dead. The impossible had happened in the most stupid of all ways. Ethan had outlived so much. Done so much, survived so much. Giles stood, ignoring the letter that fell to the ground at his feet. He walked over to the liqueur cabinet and poured himself a generous splash of scotch. He stood silent for a moment and the tossed it back.   
'Dear Sir,  
we regret to inform you that Ethan Rayne is dead. He was struck by a drunk driver while walking home. He has left his entire estate to you…" 


End file.
